1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load control devices for electrical loads, such as lighting and motor loads, and more specifically, to a faceplate assembly for a wallbox dimmer having a slide control provided in an opening and a cover plate for covering the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wallbox dimmers with slide controls are well known. For example, Lutron Electronics Co., Inc is the manufacturer of the Glyder® slide dimmer (e.g., the slider dimmer 10 shown in FIG. 1), which is adapted for use with a traditional-style faceplate 12. The slide dimmer 10 includes a slide potentiometer (not shown) having a potentiometer shaft 14 extends through a narrow slot 15 in a frame 16 and through a traditional-style rectangular opening 17 in the faceplate 12. A slider knob 18 is fastened to the free end of the potentiometer shaft 14 for moving the shaft vertically for adjustment of the amount of power being delivered to a connected lighting load. The narrow slot 15 in the frame 16 behind the faceplate 12 is always visible through the rectangular opening 17. Further, foreign material can enter the narrow slot 15 in the frame 16 and reach the interior of the slider dimmer 10.
Lutron Electronics Co., Inc. also manufactures the Skylark® designer-style slide dimmer (e.g., the slide dimmer 20 shown in FIG. 2), which is adapted for use with a designer-style faceplate 22. A bezel 26 has a large surface area and a narrow vertical slot 25 for receiving a potentiometer shaft (not shown) of a slider potentiometer (not shown) inside the dimmer 20. An on/off toggle button 29 may also be provided below the end of the narrow slot 25. A slider knob 28 is provided on the free end of the potentiometer shaft. The designer-style faceplate 22 fits over the bezel 26 with the bezel projecting through a rectangular opening 27 in the faceplate. Again, however, the narrow slot 25 in the bezel 26 is visible in all adjustment positions of the slider knob 28 on the potentiometer shaft and is open to debris and the like.
The problem of the visible narrow slot has been solved in the past by Lutron. FIG. 3 shows a prior art dimmer 30 sold by Lutron Electronics Co., Inc. under the name NOVA T STAR. The dimmer 30 comprises a very wide slider and integral knob 38. The slider and integral knob 38 are received in an opening 37 of a faceplate 32, which has dimensions that are unique to the NOVA T STAR dimmer 30. Since the faceplate 32 has a uniquely sized opening, the NOVA T STAR dimmer 30 is more expensive than the Glyder® dimmer 10 or the Skylark® dimmer 20. However, there is no narrow slot (i.e., the narrow slot 15 of FIG. 1 or the narrow slot 25 of FIG. 2) that provides access for external materials to enter the dimmer 30.
It is very desirable to provide a slide dimmer, which is affordable, is easily assembled, and provides that the narrow slot in the yoke is always covered (i.e., direct access to the potentiometer is prevented).